rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Viven Vekon
'''Vivenne "Viven" Axelle Vekon '''is a character written and played by Myles. Born and raised on Dragonstone, Viven was one of the many lesser cousins of the main branch of the Vekon Family. Trained like one of the many armsmen and Vectori, Viven from a young age was groomed to take one of the many commanding spots of the Vekonic troops. Having fought in the mainland Kandarin since the death of King Tyrek by Adrian Aerendyl, she earned a place in King Axel's Court. She was knighted as a Dame of the Order of the Dragon for her loyalty and skill in combat. Appearance Viven is of average height nearly 5'8" when in full armor and of a lean build befitting the years of training. With dirty curly blonde hair and pale purple eyes she looks the part of one of the Vekon Family members. A number of small freckles runs over the bridge of her nose and a small bit onto her cheeks, though not in a large number. Alongside the generations of nobility breeding, Viven holds a certain classic beauty though rugged from the warrior lifestyle. Usually hidden by her sleeves or armor, her arms and hands have some minor scarring from a Magical accident when she was younger. Personality From a young age Viven was raised to believe that head of the Family, Axel Vekon, was the King that was Promised, to lead the Vekons back to their former glory and reunite Kandarin. Loyal to fault to the Vekon Family, Viven's only loyalty is to Axel first and the Family second. Educated and taught the proper respects for the Nobility ranks, Viven is a usual well spoken and stiff person. From the years of training to be a Knight, she appears to be usually only business, her mind always on the next task. She is often scared of speaking out of place compared to her greater cousins and Family members, keeping silent that earns her a following of being cold. In her personal time, it is no surprise that she enjoys more quiet things in life from reading ancient texts to studying history.Though seems to have quite a warm personality to whose that do speak to her. Most mistaking her loyalty for coldness. As the years passed in Kandarin, and under the watchful eye of Axel, Viven shredded the young bubbling girl she was in her youth and in her place, a calm and collected woman formed. A seasoned knight and now rising battlemage, Viven took the first real steps towards fulfilling her true abilities. History Life on Dragonstone Early life Born to one of the many lesser members of the Vekon Family, Viven was one of the many lesser cousins who would later to fight for attention to raise inside of the Family. Educated from the young age of 7 from simple matters of how to read and write properly to later use basic Mathematics, she was given a solid basic education compared to the rest of the Noble Houses that scatter the land. It was also around the age of 7 that Viven was thrown into the realms of basic combat fighting. Viven was shoved into one of the many spots as an Armsmen with the future goal for her to raise up as one of their battle field Commanders. During these early days she her day was mainly divided up with a number of strict lessons in both the classroom and then with the Vekonic Master-At-Arms. Fire and Blood Magic runs in the blood of every Vekon. With nearly all having a natural ability to cast Magic, the same was true for Viven. It was at the same ages that she begun her other education, that she started to receive some basic theoretical lessons in magics and runes. Viven showed a special skill in Fire Magic and Air Magic, like most children she ignored the warnings from her Teachers and begun to test how far she could take this new found power. In doing so and without watchful eyes, Viven attempted to cast a fire strike spell something that was advance for her age and skill level, it instead fired back at her. Giving her terrible burns along her arms and hands, she was found some hours later still cradling her wounds. With the power of healing magics, the burns were able to be healed with only some minor scarring left, but the mental impact was not able to be healed. After her accident Viven swore off Magic and throw herself in the physical elements of training, allowing her other cousins to cast spells. Later Years She visited Kandarin often during her childhood when the Kingdom was ruled by the Family. One of the many members of the Royal Family, Viven was given the ability to travel freely across Kandarin. Spending a good amount of time in the Vale that was a part of Northern Kandarin, a part of her fell in love with the rather basic lifestyle of the Valemen. She spent an entire winter there, learning from one of their Lore-Masters in the Valemen way of fighting. Using light armor and duel weapons to attack your enemy in full force, it was something that Viven would enroll into her combat fighting, differing from the rather "noble" way of fighting she was trained to do. Viven was present in the fighting for Ardougne when Adrian Aerendyl marched into the City and murdered King. Being a part of that force that retreated from the City once the Asgarnians sent support to take the City, in the chaos that followed the King's death, Viven went southwards to Yanille to link up with the rest of the Vekon supporters and Axel. Kandarin Following the defeat at Ardougne and rallying the Vekon supporters in Yanille, Viven was along those who marched back northwards to retake the City. With little to no fighting to actually retake the City for return for the proven loyalty, Viven was named to one of Axel's Knights and took her place as one of the King's protectors to later become a Knight of the Order of the Dragon. The Way of the Dragon Befitting her loyalty and skill in combat, Viven was knighted as one of the only Dames inside of the Order of the Dragon, one of the past Knight Orders of the former Vekon Kingdom. It was during this event that she was given the dark red armor that the Dragon Knights were famous for. Though Viven's being the armor that King Axel wore years before and reforged to fit her form. It was then also that Viven shared her interesting in learning the Arcane Arts. Wanting to finally try to get over her childhood accident and fears, she asked Axel to help guide her on her first steps in learning. Knowing that magic runs in the blood of every Vekon paired with her thirst of knowledge Axel gave Viven the needed confidence in herself to begin her training. In the years following the restoration of the Vekonic rule over Kandarin, Viven spent her days studying, practicing her craft, and going out on different missions befitting a Dragon Knight. A favorite of King Axel, she was gifted an education available to few and far in between. Being named worthy, she was given the ancient Vekonic blade Pertinac. As the years of tutorship passed, the young bubbling girl gave way to a young collected woman. A seasoned warrior and now rising mage, Viven shred the young afraid girl from her youth and begun the rise to her full ability. Trivia * Viven's favorite drink is grape juice * Viven is ambidextrous Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Knight Category:Vekon Category:Chaotic Category:Good Category:Kandarin